The Past is Right in Front of us
by Spellcastre
Summary: A/U Reincarnation fic. When stepping into the old dojo, weird memories come back to them. Are these memories of the past? Why of course they are. K+K!!!, S+M, A+M *Epilogue up! It's finally done! YAY!*
1. Chapter 1: Kaoru's Encounter

A/N: Hey. This is just a story that's been nagging at me. (Yes ALL of my RK stories are naggie ones, aren't they?) Anyways, I'm not sure if I will continue this, just reiview me and tell me if you want me to. *shrugs* But a lot of thought was put inot this short chapter.   
I'd also like to make a dedication:  
This story is dedicated to "Midori Natari Himura". An encouraging person and REALLY talented RK writer. I hope that you read this Midori, because you really encouraged me to write out my thoughts, and so this story is for you. Thanks and enjoy!   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The best time I have is when I'm all alone. No one can bother me, call to me, or  
say that they're my friend. I've been this way since father left me. Left me here   
on Earth, all alone. But I like being alone now. The occasional visit of my only  
friend is needed to survive of course, but sometimes I wish that I would be guided  
to the edge. Wherever that may be...  
  
It's weird, walking this way. The lake seems plain now. It's more lonely then I am.  
The lake is too calm. I don't like it this way. So I bend down on my knees and slap  
the water. Ripples grow and fade halfway across the area that I'm staring into. My reflection blurs as they ruffle at the water. That's what I'm supposed to be. A blur.  
An absoloute blur. I need a change of scenery, so since I have no where else to go   
but my abandoned apartment, I walk along. North I believe, but it doesn't matter.  
Why does it matter if I pay attention? Soon....  
  
The grounds here seemed familiar. I see a broken down dojo. It was abandoned  
long ago, maybe even before the 1930's....I wonder.  
The entrance is cloudy and destroyed. It makes me ponder why the ruins of this  
place are still here. Yet somehow I know. I've never been here before, but I know  
that I have. I have been here before. Things like this just don't seem natural to   
someone like me. But then how come I haven't heard of this place ever before?  
Maybe trudging forward will show me. So I move the collapsed entrance aside   
and take another step forward....  
  
Once I step inside the ruins, I see someone. Someone who isn't really there   
but I can see it. Better then my own reflection. It's a man I can see. He's  
carrying a sword. Odd. But what catches my attention is a cross-shaped scar  
on his left cheek.  
It shocks me to see such a thing yet it's as if I've seen it before.  
The man smiles at me and then the vision disappears. He was never really there.  
But yet I know he was there sometime. Just not this one....  
  
Going over to sit down, I turn my head to see another vision. It's the same   
man, sitting there. A young woman...who looks unexplainably like me... pens the door of the dojo and he turns to her.   
"Daijoubu Kenshin?" she asks.  
Kenshin....that name.  
"Hai. I'm fine, Kaoru-dono."  
Kaoru-dono? Wait...Kaoru...that's my name!   
It can't be...no!  
I jump up and run away as the vision fades into the ruins.  
  
I swear to myself I will never go back there.  
I have to stop making such silly promises. 


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer and Misao's Encounte...

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, even if there were only THREE. *ahem*, Well I've decided to continue this because the three reviews WERE very encouraging! Thanks everyone! And I'm glad you liked this Midori...^~. Well Here's the next chapter I hope you like it!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
For the next few days I have been sick. The encounter with the dojo made my face go pale and made my temp rise. I kept calling Misao everyday to report me sick. I thank her for all of this. 'She said she'd drop by today', I think just as she knocks on the door.  
I step up and open it, and her cheery yet worried figure standing there.  
"Konnichiwa, Kaoru-chan!"  
I smile, "Konnichiwa."  
It was so good to see my friend again...I'm not lonely when I'm with her.  
  
  
"So there's a transfer student at our school?"  
"Yeah, he says he's from Kyoto!"  
I'm still wondering why we're getting a transfer student at this time of year. But It doesn't matter because I just want to pay attention to Misao's story.  
"All the girl's say he's a real hotty. Personally I think he's just freaky. But it's strange, I mean he's easy to make friends with though."  
"So you two are friends already Misao?" I asked.  
She nodded and smiled, "Everyone seems so jealous! I don't even have a crush on the guy!"  
I had to laugh at the girls tone.  
Misao smiled at me, I guess she was glad that I was happy. "I mean come on, he IS a nice guy, that Himura. But I actually only got to know him because of Aoshi!"  
After Misao said this she giggled.  
"Aoshi?" I asked. "How'd you get to get to know the new guy from Aoshi? Aren't you still chasing that Aoshi person?"  
Now Misao giggled, "Yeah. But when I heard that Aoshi was supposed to show the guy around, I immediately volunteered to help! I also got to know Aoshi more to." After saying this Misao winked.  
I laughed again. It felt so great to get away from the feeling of being alone.   
"So this guy's name is Himura? Or do you just call him that."  
"Oh that's just his last name. It's easier for me to remember Himura and personally I lik it better. Hehe," Misao responded to my question.  
"Well then what is his first name may I ask? And what does he look like?" I said beginning to take a sip of my tea.  
"Oh. His name's Kenshin."  
I almost spit out my tea at the familiar name but instead I quickly swallow the liquid and set my cup down extremely fast on instinct. "Kenshin?"  
"Yeah. Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. Although the name sounds familiar to me it doesn't matter. A lot of names sound familiar to me, it's not ushc a big surprise." Misao said in an unusual tone.  
"And what, may I ask, did he look like?"  
"Well he LOOKED familiar too! He had long red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek! But I've never met him before."  
My eyes grow wide as I get up quickly, upwrapping myself from the blankets I'm covered in. I bound up the stairs and quickly change from my rest clothes to my uniform.  
When I come back downstairs, Misao asks, "Where the HELL are you going girl?"  
"I have something to show you Misao. You have to come with me, QUICKLY!"   
I grab her hand and pull her up. I have to show her the dojo now.  
I can't believe these type of things are happening!  
As we begin to run through the streets, I keep asking myself a question. Then I turn to Misao and ask the question aloud.  
"Misao, do you believe in reincarnation?"  
  
***  
  
Misao was just as shocked as I was as what seemed like spirits appeared in front of us.  
Two girls were standing there. One looked like me in a training uniform....the other...looked just like Misao.  
Suddenly, the 'back in time me' turned to the 'back in time Misao' and said,  
"Let's go Misao!"  
"Yeah!"  
And they both charged forward and disappeared...  
Misao stood there in absoloute shock.   
I just blinked seeing that I still saw visions and that she saw them too.  
Then I turned, letting the shock soak into Misao when I stopped dead in my tracks.  
What I saw wasn't an illusion or a memory, but right there.  
A young man with Red Hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek was standing on the left side of the enterance, barely able to be seen.  
I was going to call out to him but he turned around and slowly walked away.  
  
A/N: Hehe. Ya like? I sure hope you do, because this story is SOOO fun to write!  
And right now I'm now feeling so good so if you could leave a review then PWEASE do so! It'd make me feel better! I know, not enough Kenshin but ah well. It's called...THE THIRD CHAPTER. Muahahaha! So review! Ja fer now! 


	3. Chapter 3: Calling out to Kenshin

A/N: YAHOO! I'm continuing! This story is incredibly fun to write but it's not all that popular....T-T. Ah well, I'd like to thank all you readers who rock! Woohoo! Now read before I go all amazingly CRAY-ZEE!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
It's been a long time and I haven't been feeling any better. Actually the sickness and the pain have grown worse. I need something to help me, I need to feel something familiar. I don't want to be lonely now.  
Since it sort of hurts to move, I call Aoshi to see if he can drive me to the lake. Since he's easy to ask a favor of and we're on pretty good terms I was hoping he'd be able to. And sure enough, he agreed.  
  
  
As we came to the lake, I grabbed the blanket I brought with me, graciously thanked Aoshi, then I slowly and carefully got out of his car. Then I secretly headed for the old dojo. The familiar sight should help cure me.  
  
  
This room feels like a training hall. Or at least it feels like it USED to be one. I wrap myself in the blanket I brought to keep my shivering steady and slowly yet painfully kneel onto the floor. As I look over to the side, another short vision fades into the room. It's...that girl, like me, kneeling sadly in the floor. Tears seem to be rolling down her face. She closes her eyes and whispers, "Ken-shin..." then the vision slowly fades away.   
The pain began to take a bit more over me and tears began to fall down my face as well.  
  
A few minutes later a shadow appears at the door. But it seems to be fading away. My eyes widen and, forgetting the pain I'm in, run up to the door and hastily slide it open. There's the red-haired man walking away again. I didn't wait this time and called out the first thing that came to my mind..."KENSHIN!"   
The young man freezes and turns around in shock. He looks at me for a few seconds and I can feel the pain welling up inside me even stronger then before. I let out a small painful cry and sink to the ground.  
He gasps and runs over to me, gently lifting my head off the ground and then he asks me with a familiar tone in his voice, "Are you going to be okay?"  
I slowly open my eyes, my breathing a bit rapid but I slowly nod my head.  
He slowly picks me up and sets me down on one of the walls in the training hall.   
Then, with the same gentle tone in his voice, he asks, "Now, if you can talk, can you please tell me how you knew my name?"  
My eyes widen a bit. This is him. Kenshin.  
"Your Kenshin?", I ask weakly.  
He nods a bit, worry slightly in his eyes.  
I smile at him. "I know because of the voices here."  
Kenshin begins to open his mouth and then decides to turn whatever his comment would've been into a smile.  
"Now, if I may ask, what is your name?"  
I blink and I say in the proudest voice I can, "My name is Kaoru."  
Kenshin put his hand on my shoulder and said, "It's nice to meet you....Kaoru."  
"It's nice to meet you too." I reply.  
But slowly in my head I think, 'It's nice to meet you...again.'  
  
A/N: hehe! Kaoru is being smart now ne? Haha! I hope all youse K&Kers love this chappie! Find out what happens in the next one! I hope for more reviews!!  
-Spellcaster (^~) 


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and a Summons

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews you guys. You are the best! Even though it's not as many as all the other A/U fics get out there oh well. (No one likes me...*sniff*) ANYWAY!  
This chapter starts a basic new part in the story!  
(And yes now Sanosuke and Megumi finally show up. I didn't forget about them!)  
Read to find out what the past has in store for the Kenshin-gumi!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Kenshin had been staying with me, caring for me, for a week. We had gotten to know each other very well. And I began to have feelings for this young man. It was strange, because I had never actually LOVED someone before. Also, I have thought more and more about the memories that dojo has given me. Yes, memories. Now I KNOW that's what they are. Because last night I had the strangest dream...  
  
Plenty of things were going on at the same time...it was like three layers of things piling in on top of me. Like I was watching three movies at the same time.  
One was where it seemed like Kenshin was saying goodbye to me...in which gave me a sinking and terrible feeling. Another was when he was in battle with some person named Shishio...whoever that could be. This gave me an uneasy worried feeling. And finally...a happy feeling where a whole group of people were at that same dojo. The dojo that first connected me to this alternate world.  
  
When I woke up, my mind had been totally refreshed of my past. I had just remembered my past life. Now here is the big question...was I supposed to?  
I pulled the covers off of me and ran downstairs to see Kenshin...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"So the past has finally given your memories to you." Kenshin said with a sigh.  
I looked down at the cup of tea in front of me, "Yeah..." It was weird, because I just found out that he already knew his past life.  
"Is there a reason for this Kenshin?"  
Kenshin shruged, "Personally I have no clue at all. Although the memories are the reason I moved here. To come see this dojo that was reflected in them. And get away from the memories of To-" he became silent.  
I blinked. "To get away from the memories of who?"  
Kenshin looked at me. A deep look with complete eye contact. It was like his violet eyes were telling me, 'What I'm about to tell you will trigger an unpleasant memory.'  
I nodded in understanding.  
He finally responded, "Tomoe."  
I froze. I heard the name echoing in my head. 'Tomoe...' Yes. I remember. He told me about her long ago...she was his first love. Did she exist in this life?  
It was like he had just read my mind. "Yes, she did exist in this life as well. But once we had fallen for each other our memories had come back to us. I wasn't about to let her die. But alas, finally...the past decided to turn it's back against us and kill her."  
I just sat there. A complete look of sympathy written on my face.  
"She told me to think of what was in store for me."  
He looked at me again.  
"I think she was talking about you..."  
My breathing suddenly became shallow.  
"Yes. So you told her about the memories of me?"  
Kenshin nodded.  
"In the past I loved you, Kaoru..."  
"I know. It was the same from me to you." I responded.  
Kenshin and I just stared at each other for awhile longer.  
The clock ticked a bit further. 4:00 am it now said.  
Finally I broke the silence. "Are we going to live like we used to? Only actually knowing our feelings?"  
Kenshin sighed. "Maybe."  
"And Kenshin..."  
He blinked, "Yes?"  
"With this love business...are you just going with the past? Or do you really love me again?"  
Kenshin looked shocked.  
I felt extremely guilty for just asking him that.  
He saw the look of guilt on my face, stood up, and walked over to me.  
"Kenshin I'm sorry."  
"But I was asked the question so I must answer."  
I just blinked at him.  
I would soon find out what he meant when he gave me a sincere kiss, caressing my left cheek with his thumb at the same time.  
Even though I still felt guilty for asking, I knew the answer now. I had nothing to worry about. He wasn't just going along with the past.  
A few minutes later we were just sitting on the sofa, me on his lap.  
He whispered into my ear, "You should go back to bed."  
I sighed. "Must I?"  
"You're the sick one. I want you to be okay."  
I felt disappointed. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Why can't I just sleep out here?"  
Kenshin pondered the thought as I grinned extrememly evilly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next day, Kenshin and I got a summoning letter...it summoned us to the dojo.  
I was hesitant to go, but he gave me this look of hope and told me this might be his only chance to find out what was going to happen in the future. And maybe my only chance too.  
  
  
Once we got there, a few familiar yet unfamiliar faces were there too.  
I ran over to Misao once I first saw her. And of course, she was sitting worriedly on Aoshi's lap. He didn't seem to mind but he didn't say anything.  
"Misao...did you-" I started  
"Get the memories of the past?" she finished.  
I nodded.  
"Sure did." She told me. Then she motioned her head sideways. "And it seemed those two did as well."  
I looked over and blinked as I saw Sanosuke Sagara and Megumi Takani. They were, as usual, having some sort of pointless arguement.  
"They argue in the past AND in school and they still LIKE each other!" Misao pointed out, but she did so a little too loudly.  
  
Sano and Megumi turned to her, both angry yet both blushing furiously.  
Misao looked nervous yet said, "See? I was right! They're blushing!"  
They blinked and then responded in unison, "N-n-no we're not!"  
Kenshin laughed.   
Misao and I followed.  
Aoshi just stared at us like we were all idiots.   
Typical for him.  
  
A few minutes later, a gust of wind flew from the ground and voices pierced the air.  
We would soon find out that these were the voices of the past...and they were to tell us what would happen to us. And this leads to another question.  
  
Would we agree?  
  
  
A/N: Ha! Yay! It's done! *does happy dance of completion* See? I'm fitting in some S+M and A+M in here!  
Yes they all know they're feelings already. Because, like Kenshin and Kaoru, Aoshi and Misao talked and so did Sanosuke and Megumi.  
But now you must review to find out what the controllers of the past and their future selves now have in store! Muahahah! So look at that little purple button in the corner that says, "Click here to submit review". And DON'T FORGET TO CLICK ON IT!  
Sorry for me being greedy for reviews, as long as you're greedy for chapters I'll get them out to you I promise!  
See it's a circle.   
So review PLEASE!!!! ONEGAI?!?! 


	5. Chapter 5: Where their past shall lead t...

A/N: Another fast update. Thanks for the new reviews! (Even if there were only three new ones. ARGH WHY MUST PEOPLE HATE ME?!?!?!)  
Oh well it was enough encouragment to continue. And since this is the fifth chapter I'll put up a thanks at the end of the chapter for my own sheer enjoyment. lol. And maybe yours too. I just love it when people thank me in their stories. For some odd reason. (Ya Ayumi especially! Yers was the best!)  
But this story isn't finished yet lol I just elt like thanking people today. I'm odd.  
Anyway, this chapter is pretty important in dealing where the story is going.  
Oh, and if you haven't heard the song "Damaged" by "Plummet", YOU MUST LISTEN TO IT.   
Oh, and since I haven't said this for awhile (and since she may have forgotten), this story is for "Midori Natari Himura". If you've read the A/N of the first chapter, you know why.  
Well now you may read...*motions toward the story*  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The wind picked up and the echos grew louder. All six of us stood.  
As we stared out into nothing, soon the wind crashed into the ground,  
and there were five groups of white light in front of us. In no particular shape  
either. They were just...there.  
  
Kenshin growled. "You're past, aren't you? I remember you talking to me in my dreams."  
  
The middle white shape made a gesture that we distinguished as a nod.  
"Yes we are. And now that you know what your past was...you're future shall   
be almost the same."  
  
It was like someone took the world, inverted the colors, and froze it. Because that's certainly what everyone else felt like. We all stared, and my heart felt like a coat of ice has just oozed over it.   
  
Finally I got the courage to speak. "You mean that question I asked to Kenshin last night...the one about living over again with our feelings already realized..."  
  
They all responded as if one being. "It's completely true. You're a very smart girl."  
  
Now it was Sanosuke's turn to speak up. "And what about Yahiko? Why isn't he here?"  
  
They all laughed. "Yahiko. Yes, his soul was too stubborn. We couldn't have gotten him here again if all the powers in the universe were combined!"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"But everything else is the same," they responded.  
  
Megumi wasn't going to take this. "You mean we're going to sit around and let you take over us?!?!"  
  
"That WAS our plan."  
  
Sano growled and balled his fist into his hand. "Well RE-THINK IT!"  
  
They made another gesture that was extremely similar to shaking their heads...they were telling us no. No to our own lives! Now THIS was beginning to piss me off.  
  
"No, let ME SAY NO!" I yelled out while joining my arm with Kenshin's.   
"He left me long ago, I won't let him leave me again!"  
  
Kenshin blinked and nodded. "She's right! We won't agree with you!"  
  
Misao began to growl at them and starting shouting protests.  
  
Even Aoshi was beginning to argue.  
  
Obviously they were getting fed up with us and made this incredibly horrifying wail that shut us all up.  
  
Little red slits appeared near the top of their shapes. We had also made them angry.  
Their echoing voices turned angry as they said, "Fine. Don't obey us. But now you must run from us. And we WILL catch up with you!"  
  
And they disappeared, their words leaving a chill on my spine.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah, sorry for the shortness but I can't write anymore right now. I'm tired and I think I should leave you in suspense. And in anger because of short chapter-ness.  
Well, I think I'd like to remind you to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
(Since you seem to keep forgetting that....)  
And gomen for my terrible attitude, but I'm tired and crabby and listening to a depressing song. (NOT "Damaged" though.) Well here's where I get cheerful! It's thank-you time!  
  
~lizzie=My you are enthusiastic! Thanks for being my first reviewer and for sticking with this story! Hopefully you'll do so until the end.  
  
~Midori Natari Himura=ARIGATOU for reviewing! *smiles* And you've KEPT reviewing too! I'm sure you've gotten many dedications before, but thanks for reading this. I hope you're actually enjoying it.  
  
~omochi=Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I haven't seen any more from you for awhile but thanks anyway.  
  
~lil azn mystikal girl=I'm glad you liked this story! I hope I'm doing good enough for you're entertainment! And keep writing yer own stories!   
  
~amakasu toko=heheh. I really liked your review. I'm hoping for more someday. I like enthusiastic ones can you tell?   
  
~JML (may I call you that?)=At first I didn't think you liked this story...but you're review for chapter four was encouraging! (Hey it led me to writing this incredibly short...thing. Dunno if you can call it a chapter.)  
  
~animeluverthatiam=I improved in length on the fourth chapter! But not this one. This could be called a "story rotation block thing". Iira? That sounded dumb. ^^;; Well glad you're enjoying it I hope you keep doing so!  
  
~DiaBLo=Is that a good "promising" or a bad "promising"? I'm hoping it's good because you told me to "Keep writing!" too....ah well ARIGATOU!  
  
~Microphone="When I was a teenage hose!" HONESTLY, how do you come up with that?! It's hilarious! Anyway, thank you SOOOO much for your reviews! They are incredibly original (that they are lol), and fun to read. Keep writing them! (That it is, that I am, there it was! Huh?)  
  
~Ayumi=I'm SOO GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS! ARIGATOU!!!!! (Enthusiasim deserves enthusiasm) And I'm going to finish reading your story right now! (You'll have the reviews already by the time you read THIS lol.)  
  
~mutsumi=I liked your review. But one part confused me a bit. But yes, all the chapters are in Kaoru's PoV. Thanks for reading and liking!  
  
Well that's all for now! Maybe if I get more reviews I can thank more peeps! (Yes even if you've reviewed b4...I just didn't want to thank people more then once on this particular one. Ja ne!) 


	6. Chapter 6: The first escape

A/N: Phew. Well personally I love writing this fanfic and I love all you reviewers! You're great!!!!!!!  
Thank you so much I hope this chapter is good enough for all of you readers you're all so cool! (And, of course, thanks for reading this Midori!)  
Well yeah, I'm including a thanks at the bottom again just because I like thanking people and I feel nice when I do it. Lol.  
Ah, you may read now.   
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
I looked out the window. My desk was always near the window.   
I didn't have to pay attention to all the others thinking I was crazy. Well normally I would do that. Today I was looking out of the window for a different reason.  
Would the past follow us here?  
  
Well I would get my answer a few minutes later.  
I saw a flicker in the sky. It looked like someone had just lit a candle in it.  
And the flicker lit every cloud until finally a giant flame hit the ground with a SMACK!  
Everyone jumped from their seats and began to panic. I did jump but then I turned and   
ran to the back of the classroom where Aoshi, Misao, and Kenshin sat.  
  
"We HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at them.  
  
Kenshin nodded and said to us, "I'm going to get Sano and Megumi! You guys just run out of here!"   
As we ran out of the classroom, Misao, Aoshi, and I turned to the right, while Kenshin ran to the left. We began to run down the stairs. It was right then when the past's sky flame struck the class that we'd just been in.   
  
Misao turned around. "Oh my god. Not everyone was out of there yet!" She screamed  
and began running back up the stairs. Aoshi grabbed her arm.   
"We have to leave now!" He yelled out at her. I turned to him. That was the most worried tone I had ever heard him use ever before.   
I remembered that Kenshin was on the other side of that. So I let Misao and Aoshi go ahead of me when I heard three familiar voices.  
  
"What are they doing, Ken-san?"   
  
"I don't know. But you and Sano go before me!"  
  
"Kenshin that's the stupidest thing you've ever said!"  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
"Alright, alright!"  
  
I heard that much and I knew that they were coming. I stood on the stairs as  
they faintly came into view.  
  
I saw Sano, holding onto Megumi's hand and pulling her faster. I motioned for them to go ahead. Megumi nodded gratefully and I gave her what I could manage of a smile.  
I looked back to try to find Kenshin.   
  
He was running as fast as he could, but as he ran past the classroom again, a shot of sky fire flew out of the door, hitting him square in the side.  
  
I got so angry at the past that if I had seen my past self just at that moment I would've killed her...  
So I ran as quickly as I could and tried to help Kenshin up. He groaned painfully.  
  
"Kenshin come on, please try to stand."  
  
His eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry Kaoru." He said in a hoarse voice. "I'm trying as hard as I can."  
  
I sighed, it was a sigh of sadness and utter anger. I couldn't get him to stand. I then saw out of the corner of my eye another blast within out reach. I shielded Kenshin but soon I was thrown out of the way.  
  
I looked back to what happened. There I saw someone blocking the attack.  
I blinked as I asked, "Yahiko?"  
  
Sure enough, he turned to me. I could almost see through him, it was liked his colors  
had faded and he was still in his old outfit holding a shinai that had blocked the attack.  
  
"I'm still on your side, Busu!" He winked at me and disappeared.  
  
And I think that was and will be the only time ever where I'd appreciate being called 'busu'.  
  
I took this opportunity to lean Kenshin on a railing and get him so that I could carry him out.  
And as I finished descending down the stairs the fire took over the building...  
  
***  
  
I ran out of the door, at least as fast as I could run without hurting Kenshin.  
I saw Aoshi waving to me and motioning for me to get into his van.  
I nodded to him and ran a little faster.  
"Hold on Kenshin, we'll be safe soon!" I told Kenshin, who managed a smile and   
mouthed a 'thanks.'  
  
As I climbed in the back of his car, I began to take Kenshin off of my back and laying him down on the seat. His left side, right before his waist, ha a larg gash in it and was dripping his blood onto the floor of Aoshi's van.  
  
Megumi turned around from the middle seat that she was sharing with Sano. Her eyes grew wide.  
"By the gods...what happened?"  
  
I looked at her, "I'll tell you if you can hand me a cloth first." I told you, because I knew she always kept those around.  
She nodded, got one out, and use some water from Misao's water bottle to wet it.   
"Here."  
"Thank you SO much." I said greatfully, taking the cloth from her and dabbing it on Kenshin's wound. He winced and let out a small cry of pain.  
  
I almost broke down at hearing the pathetic sound in his voice. But I remembered what I supposed to say to Megumi. I turned to her and Sano, while Sano was just staring at Kenshin, wondering if his friend was going to be okay.  
  
"Megumi, when he said go ahead, I think he knew what was going to happen. Just as he was running forward the sky fire shot out of the room and hit him there."  
  
Megumi's mouth dropped open. Misao had heard the whole story and turned from the front seat while Aoshi winced in the drivers seat. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the road.  
  
"I hope Himura will be okay..."  
  
I looked at her worried eyes, "So do I Misao, and Past is going to pay DEARLY for this." I told her, my eyes flashing with anger, and if you didn't know better, you might've called ME Battousai.  
  
  
A/N: She's not happy is she? This chapter was....believe it or not, fun to write.  
  
Moonlight no Hime (my alter ego): You idiot Spellcaster!   
Spellcaster: What?  
MnH: You're being mean to Kenshin! ....AGAIN!  
Spellcaster: Oh well...at least it's not my roleplaying missions ay? Sano would already  
be dead by now...  
MnH: YOU'RE HOPELESS! *goes off to apologize to Kenshin for my being mean to him.*  
  
AND STAY GONE! Anyway, I just pictured Kenshin letting out that cry of pain, and I felt almost like Kaoru. My god I'm strange, aren't I? Oh well! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
  
Here's my thanks to peoples!  
  
~animeluverthatiam=Well is this long I can't tell? Oh well, are you still sane? Do you want Kenshin to LIIVE? Don't we all? Well thank you a lot your reviews are funny-ness!  
That's good. Keep reviewing onegai!  
  
~amakasu toko=But they are also after every RK fan who's read this story! Nono, just kidding. It's good to hear from you again, amakasu! Thanks for your review it was very fun to read!!! Please keep entertaining me.  
  
~lizzie=YAY! You're back! Thanks for the great review-ness! PLease keep reviewing I like your reviews very much that much is certain! Arigatou!!!!  
  
~omochi=You were correct on the statement you made. Spirits are more powerful then being reborn as you can tell you can't disappear when you're human again. Thanks again and keep it up!  
  
~Megumi **** Sano/Sano **** Megumi= Interesting name Spellhollow. Now we ALL know your fave couple don't we? *laughs extremely hard* And I didn't know you were high on shampoo! How do you do that? *laughs again* Well thanks for reviewing and keep on doing so!  
  
~Midori Natari Himura=Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like this story! And it IS? That's interesting. Well you should get more fanfics dedicated to you then! *giggles*  
Well thanks for enjoying this story and please keep thoise reviews coming! Once you review I begin work on other chapters lol. So please please keep doing so!  
  
Well that's all for now please review me thank you. 


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting as it to defeat it

A/N: Well I hope I can get this chapter out of my head. It's kinda jumbled around so I hope I can fit it in story form heheh.  
I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
I wouldn't leave Kenshin's side. I kept trying to help him heal, but he wasn't healing that well at all.  
He would be lying in bed, and he'd put his hand on mine, and he kept saying, "I'll be fine," yet he can barely get out the words.  
Finally the tears in my eyes were noticeable. And it was noticeable that I was trying to hold them back.  
  
"Don't talk Kenshin," I choked out through my tears, putting my finger on his lips. I hated seeing him like this, and I felt like a WIMP for crying at a time like this! I wanted to be strong around him, but when he's weak...I guess I am too.   
  
"Why should I be quiet Kaoru?" He managed to force out. "I'll be fine, you'll see."  
  
I got up from kneeling, sat down on the bed, and I laid my head on his chest, while closing my eyes.  
  
"Kenshin, please relax and get better. Don't do anything that will postpone recovery or make it impossible."  
  
Kenshin managed to put his hand on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes.  
  
"If you can stay like this with me, I'll recover much faster." Kenshin said to me, with a slight bit of relaxation in his voice.  
  
I was shocked for a few seconds, then I smiled. "Don't worry Kenshin, I'm not going to leave your side until that wound is gone..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I could hear Misao's voice in the hallway.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!?!"  
  
This woke both me and Kenshin up. I lept away and ran to the door, he tried to sit up but let out a breath of pain and laid back down.  
  
"Kenshin, don't try sittting up again for awhile." I said, opening the door and walking into the halls. There Misao stood, confronting past.  
  
"If you don't obey us, our positions that we've kept since before even we can remember will be switched. This is our last chance so you must obey us." They replied to her.  
  
Misao's eyes flickered, "And for THAT purpose, for your own selfish position, you injured Himura?!?!?!"  
  
I got Misao's point and walked up to her. I added to her comment, "Yes, it's not like it's the end if you can't guard this way anymore!"  
  
"Don't talk like you're ahead of us Kaoru!" They yelled, disappeared, and reappeared outside. They transported us out with them.  
  
"Show us your strength!" They yelled at us as they put the image of Kenshin being knocked with that fire back into my mind, and into Misao's mind for the first time.  
  
I cringed greatly, and my hands gripped onto one another as if I could be holding a bokken.  
  
Misao got so angry at the sight of seeing her friend hurt that she yelled on instinct, "TOBIKUNAI!!!!!"   
  
I stared at her, and sure enough, kunai appeared in the air beside her and shot at past.  
  
The middle one dodged it gracefully, but the one's on the end were hit by it. However, they still weren't rid of their power.  
  
"Beautiful, Misao. You still have that ninja in you." The middle one's voice echoed, a little surprised at what had just happened.  
  
Misao was just stunned. I was proud of Misao, that's for sure, but I wanted to defend Kenshin as well as she did.  
  
So without warning them of attack, I swung at the air as if thre was a sword in my head, letting out a battle cry, and the air shook and shot forward.  
  
Once again the leader dodged it, but the other four were hit by it. Only two retreated however, disappearing like they had never been there.  
  
"Damn! Where's Sano when we need him?" Misao blurted out. She was beginning to sound like her past self. Then she added, "I'm going to knock myself out for that."  
  
She didn't want to be like her past. Nor did I. We wanted to to forge toward the future.  
But right now, the only way we can do that is to trust our past selves.  
  
So Misao put her hands in an attacking position and I held my "sword" forward as we tried to beat the past by being it...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
After about an hour, the middle called out "retreat!"  
My sword faded away as the remaining two disappearred...again without leaving a trace.  
Misao and I dropped to our knees.  
  
As for fighting like that...never again.  
We were hoping never again.  
  
  
We were all back in Kenshin's room, Misao sitting by his bedside, on a chair, me, sitting next to him on his bed, Aoshi was sitting on the floor behind Misao, and Sano was leaning against the wall, trying to get Megumi to give him her last piece of chicken.  
Ah, typical Sano and Megumi.  
  
I had to smile at them for some reason.  
Kenshin smiled after seeing me smile, Misao's face got brighter after seeing our bright faces, and Megumi and Sano started laughing at the stubbornness of the other person.  
And I could swear I saw Aoshi...just ALMOST...give us a smile.  
It was a line of happiness.  
  
I was hoping it could stay contagious...maybe it would help Kenshin heal.  
  
  
A/N: Well here it is...finally. I guess you could call it a finally. Not sure if it took long for u guys but it took FOREVER for me. I like my K&K moment in this one. I'm planning to put some S+M in soon...then some A+M. Anyway, thanks to the following for your reviews:  
  
~JML=You still didn't say if I could call you that or not. OH well! Thanks for the review! The past wants to keep their darned position they're greedy. Heheh I hope you got that point. Thanks!  
  
~lizzie=Actually, "our Kenshin" fits for all those fangirls out there like you, me, and about a hundred more I won't name right now. Thanks for your reviews I'm also updatin fer ya to read! ARIGATOU!  
  
~omochi=HOW COME YOU CAN GUESS SO GOOD? Yeah that's why Yahiko didn't wanna come back! Both reasons actually...I hope you like this story though.  
Thanks for yer reviews I enjoy them. You're correct a lot. Are you somehow psychic or somethin? (With RK stories that is...)  
  
~Eliz=A new reviewer? Yay. I don't think confusing was the right word. But I'm getting the hint that you like this story thanks for reviewing I'm hoping to see more!  
  
~amakasu toko=Dear god I HOPE it's not the apocalypse. And readers shoudl believe you ya know because they are like EVERYWHERE hunting down the K-gumi. Oh well, thanks for your enthusiastic review! YATTA! Anyway, I hope you liked this chap and keep those reviews comin!  
  
~mutsumi=I was confused where you were...oh nevamind. Thanks for the review. And ya wanna know why Yahiko didn't come back read omochi's review for chap 6. It helps. Thanks!   
  
Well that's all for now. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Butterfly!

A/N: Well this chapter gives the Kenshin-gumi a minor break from past....   
And I have a surprise for Sano and Megumi waiting! *cackles evilly* I think by the end of the chapter all you S+M fans will be happy.  
(Of course, this whole story is for ~Midori Natari Himura~ but I'd like to dedicate this particular chapter to ~g3ozlizh~ hmmm...I wonder why...*coughS+Mcough*)  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
I sat up in bed, it was morning, argh, we'd slept late again. I turned around to look at Kenshin, who was still asleep beside me.  
He needed his rest, so I quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake him, put a green-blue robe over my pathetic navy blue nightgown with a star on each shoulder, and went over by the window and sat down.  
I blinked when I saw what was going on at the porch of my house.  
Megumi was sitting there, staring out at the blue sky in front of her.  
And then Sano came strutting up behind he and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder.   
I smiled at the sight of the two, and carefully exited the room to get a better look.   
  
  
I found the large window that faced out onto the porch and sat down on the soft cushion seated on the platform coming out from the window.  
I looked out the window, and could clearly see and hear Sanosuke and Megumi.  
Normally, in any life, I didn't eavesdrop. Everybody knows that, I think. But these two right now were WAY too cute to resist.  
  
  
"Sano, are you serious?" I heard Megumi ask him after he had whispered something, that I couldn't hear, into her ear. Her head was still resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course I am. It's all for you, Megumi."  
  
"And it's another way to alter the past."  
  
"They'll be angry won't they?" He asked, and I coulg see a grin on his face.   
  
Megumi raised her head to his eyes, "Of course they'll be angry! But we'll be happy!"  
  
Sano rested his forehead on hers, and I smiled at the two together-unnoticed by them of course-as he said, "And you know, our friends will support us to no end..."  
  
Megumi smiled again, "I just can't refuse, then."  
  
"Good..." Sano said, pulling her into a kiss and slipping a gold ring onto her finger.  
  
  
I smiled, satisfied with the two, and quietly went back up to my own room to see if Kenshin was awake...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I was just fiddling with my hair, while I sat at the side of the bed. I heard Kenshin groan and then ask me, "Kaoru, what time is it?"  
  
I turned, smiling at him, then I read what it said on the clock. "Oh, it's 10:30. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kenshin's mouth dropped open, "10:30?!?!" He yelled out wiht a scratch in his voice.  
"Shh...yes Kenshin! Don't yell you could hurt yourself...and my eardrums." I said to him.  
Kenshin laughed at my comment, "Jeez, latest I've slept before this was about 9:45..."  
"Yeah, well sleep is good for you when you're hurt."  
"I'm FINE, Kaoru."  
I sighed, "Whatever you say Kenshin..."  
  
He then sat up a little straighter, "I'm never going to sleep that late again."  
"Why not?"  
He turned to me, "Kaoru, me sleeping in late nowadays is like me calling you 'Kaoru-dono' or referring to myself as 'Sessha' in this time, you get me?"  
I giggled, "Well yes that's true."  
  
He smiled, and I was thankful that he was getting better. I could tell he was, he was becoming himself again. Well, his new self again.   
  
I slipped off my slippers and laid myself down again, staring up at the ceiling.   
"Well you can't get out of bed yet anyway...so what would sleeping in matter?" I wondered aloud.  
  
Kenshin pondered, "I...have no clue."  
  
We both laughed, I could hear him getting better. And I was glad because soon we'd have to fight a huge fight, unbeknownst to all of us...  
  
  
A/N: WHY do I keep writing such chort chapters! WAA! Well the WAFF in this chappie seems to make up for it I hope you fan peoples agree!  
  
And I bet EVERYONE knows what the ring means, am I correct?  
  
Well here's my thanks again (ohohoho):  
  
~omochi=Thanks again for the review! I like the readers who decide to stick with the story! And for once the answer is no... not a sub-space pocket. It was their own will that brought there weapons out. I hop you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest!  
  
~KitKat=Here it is! I've kept it up! (At least...I hope.) Glad that you're liking this fic. Thanks a lot!  
  
~amakasu toko=If you want I'll make sure the dumb ghosts don't bother you. I posess the pow-I mean, PEN, to mak them do whatever I want them to! MUAHAHAHA!  
So they won't be after you. (Past: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!) Er...on second thought, RUN FROM THEM QUICKLY. Oh, and before you do, thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! *watches toko run away* Jeez...she is fast.  
  
~Eliz=Thanks for the "So Cools", they are encouraging. Love those. Thanks a lot. And at least Kenshin is getting a bit better I say. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!   
  
~Prudence-chan=Here's some S+M! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and enjoying Prudence-chan!   
  
~Midori Natari Himura=Yay! You're reviewing again! THANKIES SO MUCH! Well anyway, I like you're reviews and thanks a lot! (Duh, duh, and no duh.) I hope you keep enjoying the story! Till next we..uh...catch each other on AIM! (Or next we review each other. I would read and review you're Weiss Kreuz stories if I had seen it ^^;;)  
  
~lizzie=Yeah, past is annoying ne? Well this chap can give you a break of frustration, for now at least. Next chap, I hope you enjoy but past is back. Whelp! Thanks a lot hope you keep enjoying!!!!  
  
~mutsumi=Yeah I guess we would confuse each other huh? Oh well, you are such an appreciated reader! Plz keep reading and reviewing I look forward to them!!  
  
That's about it....ja till next time!  
  
(Next time with A+M and darn annoying past again...) 


	9. Chapter 9: A sword first lifted

A/N: YATTA!!! This is now officially my most POPULAR STORY EVER WRITTEN! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!   
Well, I have to type this chapter because It's killing my brain no more time to talk.  
PLEASE JUST READ THANK YOU!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
At first I thought it was good that past gave us some time off,   
but it not only let our guard down, they had trained...and they had become   
stronger.  
  
I regret ever waking up that day, because if I hadn't, maybe they wouldn't have woken up either. And maybe we would still be happy, like we were the day before.  
But things didn't work that way, they worked like death bringers.   
  
I hate them......  
  
  
  
We were all sitting down at a table, talking about what would happen if they had faced us again. We didn't have much time to plan, because a strong wind burst through the door and transported us to the dojo.  
  
It looked brand new, like it did in the Meiji-era. But past can do those types of things.  
They looked at us, well how they COULD look at us. Those red glows radiating from them.  
  
"You shall obey..." they kept echoing over and over, it was beginning to confuse all of us.  
  
Just then I remembered...Kenshin! He wasn't completely healed yet!  
  
I wasn't going to let them hurt him more then he already was.  
I ran towards him and stood in front of him, blocking any attacks they threw.  
  
"You want change? Here you go!" They said throwing energy into our direction and laughing in our faces. They didn't want change, they just wanted us to let our guard down and give up on our own lives. Let them take over.   
  
Sanosuke must've known what I was thinking at that moment, maybe I had that look on my face, and he said, "No way in hell, Jou-chan!"  
I turned to him and gave him as much of a smile that was allowed in a fight. He then charged for past...almost like he used to charge at his enemies but with much with more force.  
  
They dodged and he fell smack into the ground. Megumi turned her head to the scene. She looked up at past, which was about to charge right down onto her. She jumped out of the way, and into Sanosuke's direction, propping him upright when she got there.  
  
'Smart move Megumi,' I thought.  
  
And we continued to fight, it lasted hours maybe. Time seemed to go by so quickly when you were fighting for your own freedom of life.   
  
But in one instant...time could seem to stop. Just stop as you watched someone you care about get extremely hurt.  
  
That one instant was about to happen just as Misao prepared to use her Kunai.  
  
  
The red glow on past gree bigger and it shot forward just a fraction slower then the speed of light. But Misao didn't have any time to dodge. It hit her full force through her stomach and shot her back into the wall near the entrance...hard and fast.   
We all stood and stared as she fell to the ground. It lasted three seconds maybe, the whole incident. But in my eyes, it took her days to hit the ground. My best friend had been shot by the being I had hated the most in the universe. Aoshi seemed to look the same as I did, for he ran to her, eyes wide with horror and worry.   
I didn't run to her, I stood there as anger built up inside me.  
But I did see a few things that I wouldn't forget.  
  
I saw Aoshi lift her slowly off of the ground, turn her, and lift her head so that her eyes met his. There was blood running from her side, and some dripping from her mouth from when she hit the ground.  
He put her head against his chest, and she settled peacefully there.  
Misao had gone pale, and life was leaving her with every instant.  
  
And past was LAUGHING.   
  
Aoshi looked up to past with a look of 'I wish I could kill you,' in his eyes.  
I felt the same way, and I called out to him, "Aoshi! Take Misao somewhere safe! Be careful! I'll fight past for the both of us!"  
  
Aoshi nodded, carefully lifted Misao, and ran away.  
I turned to past, and my hate for them had grown worse.  
  
Kenshin had his weapon in hand, his sword. Ugh, we still had to use our old weapons for defense.  
  
I looked at him with a question in my eyes, and he shook his head.   
  
"Kaoru, don't try. You might not even be able to lift this thing." He said to me.  
  
"Kenshin, with this anger I have now, I could take this dojo and rip it apart." I replied, an unusual growl in my voice that I seldom heard before.  
  
Kenshin obviously saw and held his sword out. I took it from his hand and drew his reverse-blade sword for the first time.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah, I feel somehow that this is a proper ending for this chapter. Now that I have my angst part out, I think I'll go write the next chapter to "Live in a Bubble". Then write "Interlude"! MUAHAHAHA!  
And ACK! PAST HURT MISAO! DAMN THEM! *starts destroying her own characters that she hates*  
But this story is fun anyways. Wa...they hurt my second fave chara! Iieee!!!  
  
Anyway, here's my thanks-ness:  
  
~animeluverthatiam=Gomen gomen-ness! I'll hope to make 'em longer soon! But the "Live in a Bubble" chaps are kinda long-ness. Although yer "Who was that skateboarding fool!" chap is kinda short too-ness! Make THOSE chaps longa and ttyl! (BTW, I DO love that story of yers-ness.) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chap if you...can-ness!  
  
~Eliz=That chap WAS sweet wasn't it? Well this one really isn't except for the TINY bit of A+M in it. ^^;; Well I hpoe you like this chap and lkeep reviewing!  
  
~Naomi=I BOW to you. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING THIS FIC ON YOUR FAVES! YOU ROCK! Thanks for enjoying this and I hope you liked this chap! If that's possible.  
  
~Midori Natari Himura=Thanks for letting me off the Weiss Kreuz stuff easy. I might just read it because your a good author...maybe. Oh well thanks a lot! And for the S+M comment, K+K's time will come of course! (Oh, and if you want to see an example of my weird humor, then plz read my story "Live in a Bubble"! It's the only partial humor fic I have! Thanks again!!!!  
  
~Prudence-chan=You liked the S+M huh? Yay! Well I hope you like the MINOR A+M in this one! More shall come soon I PROMISE! Arigatou-ness!  
  
~Misanagi=Thanks a lot for the review! (Yer name rocks btw.) I hope you can like this one. I hope to see more from you.  
  
~mutsumi=I knew SOMEONE was going to ask that question, thank goodness it was you. Well, while I was posting that day, I couldn't think of a title, and I was listening to SMile.dk's "Butterfly". SO, why not? Heheh. Stupid excuse isn't it? Oh well, thanks a lot for your review(s)! Ja!!  
  
~g3ozlizh=Thanks a LOT. I liked that I satisfied that S+M craving of yers. Heehee! And the "There's nothing more entertaining after a hectic work in school than reading a story about your fave coupling. And done none other than by Spellcaster!" part in your review was really entertaining! Thanks for the compliment!!!  
  
Well that's all. NOW REVIEW ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI?!?!?!?!?!? 


	10. Chapter 10: Rather be in Love

A/N: Wow. 62 reviews. And I thought 50 was special! Thanks to all you readers who enjoy this story! I just need to keep up the suspense to at least 80 reviews then I can end it! ALSO, 10 CHAPTERS! YATTA! *evil cat ears pop up and laughs like Azumi from Real Bout High School* AHAHAHAHA!  
*AHEM!* Anyway, this chapter is going to be promising! Minor K&K in the beginning of course! Then, in the second half, A&M shall take the spotlight just because it's an adorable pairing. Warning, this is my first attempt at A&M so please tell me how I do. ^^;;   
Now you may read...  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
As I stood in front of Past, who was clearly my enemy now, I quickly got used to the weight of the Sakabatou. I was so angry that it felt not more then a feather. I unsheathed it and pointed it in the direction of my opponent.  
They stared at it in utter shock.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, Kaoru." They whispered to me, their voices a faint echo. Their shapes were waving, I could see they were frightened of me.  
  
I raised it higher, somehow I knew exactly what I wanted to do. "OH, WATCH ME THEN!" I let out a battle cry and charged towards them.  
  
Once I got to them I lunged to sword towards them. It weakened them a little, but they shot out power to make my attack weaker. I kept pushing the sword further if my strength would allow it.  
  
I could feel Kenshin's worried gaze on me. I could also feel my attack getting weaker.   
I blinked and realized. It was the sakabatou itself. The reversed-blade on it made them stronger, while me weaker. Finally past was beginning to get the better side of the attack.  
I turned to Kenshin, although my might was still focused on keeping them within the barrier between the sword and I.  
"Kenshin!" I yelled to him and spoke to him through my eyes.   
He got the message and his eyes grew wide, "No way Kaoru. I won't let you do that!"  
"I can't KILL them! I just need to get them to temporarily retreat Kenshin!"  
Kenshin sighed, a worried look on his face. He sighed and nodded at me.   
I smiled, but at that momnt the past got around the barrier and threw me backwards a few feet. Perfect. I wouldn't waste time. I could go right into the attack.  
I stood, blood trickling from the edge of my mouth, since I had landed on my front side.  
I lifted Kenshin's sword in front of me, and I reversed the blade.  
  
  
"YAAAA!!!!!" I yelled out as I charged at past, while Sano and Megumi stared in shock.  
Past was also obviously quite shocked because just as the blade hit them, and since it was crossed with my anger, the middle one yelled out "RETREAT QUICKLY!"   
They disappeared like they normally did, and I dropped Kenshin's sword. It disappeared on impact with the ground.   
I fell backwards, but Kenshin was there to catch me.  
I could feel his warn gaze on me, and I opened my eyes.  
He smiled at me, and I smiled in return.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I sat by Misao's bed, as she groaned and refused to open her eyes.  
  
I sighed, although sighing owuldn't do me any good, it felt good to release a slight bit on tension.  
I looked at Aoshi, who could obviously not be more tense then he was right there. I could see it in his eyes, and in his actions.  
He was kneeling at the foot of her hospital bed, holding her left hand firmly yet gently in his hands, with his lips silently rested on the visible part of her palm.  
  
I could see more worry gow inside him, and I stood up. "I'll leave you alone now."   
  
Suddenly Misao's right hand came up and grabbed my wrist. I turned to her, shocked.  
Her eyes were still closed and she choked out, "Please Kaoru. Stay here."  
I could feel myself almost cry. I swore right then and there that I wouldn't let anyone else get hurt.  
Aoshi blinked and sighed, a bit of relief flowing out of him as well.  
I smiled at the two. "You really want me to stay Misao?"  
Misao coughed and nodded, keeping her eyes shut tight, as if there was a healing vision in the darkness under her eyelids.  
"Then I'll be in the corner of the room. Aoshi needs to talk to you."  
Aoshi blinked at me. He wasn't smiling, but I could tell he was a bit happy.  
  
I went over to the corner by the door and I lay down. The floor was unusually comfortable. I kept one watchful eye open, just in case there was something I didn't want to miss. Darn, I was basically eavesdropping again. Oh, well. Just this one last time...  
  
I saw Misao's eyes flutter open, and her weight shifted to where Aoshi was sitting.  
  
"Aoshi...I'm sorry. I wanted to fight so badly..."  
  
Aoshi sighed, "Don't worry." He said. Even he wouldn't say much to HER, but those two words were full with sentances. Sentances of feeling, that is.  
  
"I have to. I just have to worry about you. It might just be part of love, you know." She said, resting her hand on his cheek. He blinked a few times, then he finally abandoned his own personality. Just for a small moment. A small moment he had with Misao.   
As he kissed her, I saw her eyes close again, full of tears of joy.  
  
And then my own eyes fluttered shut.  
  
I was tired, and I had seen enough to make me smile.  
  
  
  
A/N: You like? Yeah it was kind of short, but the next chapter is so cool! PLUS, there's a little more Yahiko.   
I have the next chapter right here *ponts to head*. Yessiree.   
And I can't wait to publish it so you can read it!   
And that'll happen faster if you review you know!   
So, anyway, here's my thanks:  
  
Naomi=Actually, I quite like your reviews. I hope you review quickly again soon! Then I can write more to this story. Arigatou!!   
  
amakasu toko=yay! Finally another review from you! And another entertaining one none-the-less! I hope you read 9 and 10 really soon! And dun ferget to review because I love your reviews you know!  
  
Prudence-chan=You love every man in RK? Even Udo Jin-eh? Okay okay maybe that's going a little *TOO* far heheh. Thanks for another fine review! Keep reading!  
  
Eliz=Yeah! Way to go cheering Kaoru on! Worked didn't it? Thanks again.   
  
omochi=Ah, yes. The smart reviewer returns! But past probably doesn't kill Misao and they can probably still change her heheh.  
  
Midori Natari Himura=Heehee. Thanks a lot. Yatta! Oh, and I DID get your card, just to let you know. AND....Keep up the reviews!!! Please!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Ray of hope

A/N: Here's the next installment. It's like a light of hope for the Kenshin-gumi   
and it's all thanks to Yahiko.  
Not getting me? Well...then like...read the chapter!  
And, about the room description in the beginning of the chapter was inspired from one time when I was in my family room and it was dark. It felt like I wasn't even in this dimension and it freaked me out.  
Now read! (Heheh, that sounds like "Clow Reed". What the heck! This isn't CCS! Nevamind just, kinda...read now! ^^;;)  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Night had fallen and I was at home.  
The room where I was didn't feel like home though.  
It felt large, and it was dark.  
I looked at the clock, which was probably the only light in the room at the time.  
"5:29, 5:30..." I sighed. The only other light was probably the moon reflecting through the window. The dark window with the ivy pouring from the top, yet light escaping in anyway. But it was a grey-ish color.  
The other four windows had the blinds over them, and I decided not to open them.  
I sighed again and lay on my back.  
There were only three things I could think of: Kenshin, Misao, and how to defeat past.   
  
Well, I suppose a lot "how to's" can be explained, because one was going to be explained right now.  
  
"Oi..." I heard. I sat up.   
"Oi...behind you, baka!"  
I turned my head, "Yahiko?"   
  
"Well, of course busu, who'd you think it would be?"  
I sighed and tried not to growl, "Okay, cut the 'busu' and tell me why you're here."   
"Fine..." he said, taking a seat.   
I could see that he wasn't actually alive. PLUS, he was still in   
the clothes he...used to wear. Wait a second, I was talking to a   
DEAD former student! This was beginning to   
freak me out, and in THIS room, but I decided to listen anyway, it seemed kind of   
important if he left to tell the LIVING something.  
It was...  
  
He began to talk again, "Why I'm here is...I've begun to figure out a way to defeat 'past'. I know they're bothering you, and they're doing so with me to. Not listening to anything. I hate the way they're trying to control you."  
  
I gave him a smile filled with hope, "You have? Honestly?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, it's easier then anyone would've thought!"  
  
I blinked, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah! At first, you need to reverse the ONE thing, one thing that wasn't there before, and they're powers will decease a tad. That part has already been done, though."  
  
"It has?"  
  
He nodded, "By Sano and Megumi."  
  
I pondered this.  
  
"Oh! I see! But you said their powers will decease a TAD at that..." I told him with confusion in my voice.  
  
"Yes. You have to keep reversing things until it would be impossible to make it like life USED to be." He told me, and gave me a slight smile.   
  
"How would we keep doing that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe have Kenshin--" he stopped mid-sentance when he felt my glare. I knew what he was about to say.  
  
"You haven't even changed in death...and that has already happened thank you very much, it wouldn't work."  
  
Yahiko laughed. I felt my face puff out like a pufferfish.  
  
"AND, when you handled that sakabatou it also made them a bit weaker!"  
  
"Oh, Yahiko, you still din't tell me what would happen if we made it irreversible..."  
  
"Ah yes. Once you do that, not only will they permanently retreat, leaving you in freedom, they will lose their position, so that they can't do it to anyone else in any other generation!"  
  
I smiled and I wanted to hug the annoying guy, but I guess I couldn't. "Thank you SO much for telling me."  
  
"As I said before, I'm still on your side!"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I know."  
  
And then he smiled and faded away.  
  
A slight ray of hope for us shined for me that night, and I wasn't scared in that room anymore.  
  
  
  
A/N: YAHOO! GO YAHIKO! *smiles at Yahiko* There I gave you a happy reputation instead of that of an idiot, are you happy?  
  
Dead Yahiko: *nods*  
  
Okay, now go away, you're freaking out the readers.  
  
Dead Yahiko: *puffs cheeks out of me and disappears*  
  
*as Yahiko leaves* ESPECIALLY TOKO! YOU DON'T WANT HER FREAKIN' OUT! *laughs*  
  
Well, thanks for the reviews ya all! Now for the individuals:  
  
~Midori Natari Himura= Thanks for the compliments. Here's another chapter that offers actual hope! Da-da-da-da-da-DAAA! *ahem*, Anyway, Thanks a lot! And I'll try to cut off bangin into the walls from now on...heheh...heheh...(oh, and yeah, the second time, my knees actually DID hit the thing that hold up the keyboard. I'm not kidding.)  
Arigaotu once again! (And you're welcome for the card)  
  
~musumi= No, actually, the title doesn't. LOL. But thank you for the comments! Past better watch out now! MUAHAHAHA! Review again please hope you liked!  
  
~omochi=No questions? Wow...well thanks for the compliments! Thank you thank you! These things cheer me up.  
  
~Naomi=I always love your reviews. They're so encouraging. ^-^ Arigatou gozaimasu.  
  
~amakasu toko= YAY! Another...extremely odd (yet funny! that's good!) review from the one and only Toko! *laughs* I really liked this one although the uh...kissy noises frightened me out and Aoshi had to hold Misao back from charging but she *kinda* forgives you now. ANYWAY, hope you liked THIS chappie!!!!! It's kinda cool! Keep reviewin!  
  
Thanks a lot for them all keep 'em comin! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just a friendly reminder. ^-^   
^~ 


	12. Chapter 12: Message in between

A/N: EEEE!!!!! 80 reviews!!!!! I SO HAPPY!!!!!!! *gives all reviewers a big thankies hug*  
Otay, that was scary. Well, this chappie is kinda happy kinda really weird since I only hae hal of it in my head. Kinda stupid huh?  
Oh well, I think this chappie will also make S+M and K+K fans happy. (Sorry, I don't think I can do A+M today...wah! They're cute too!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
I couldn't think. So the only thing really that I could do was stand at the refreshment table doing nothing.  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi...aka the newlyweds...saw me being, well, not myself and walked over to me.  
  
When I saw them I cheered up a little. "Congrats, you two."  
  
Megumi smiled. "Thanks, and I got to pick a wedding dress that didn't feel like a doughnut!"  
  
We had to all laugh at that.  
  
"So I take it you two are going to disappear for awhile, huh?" I said, trying not to sound a bit upset.  
  
I saw them smile and then shake their heads.   
  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, actually," Sano began. "We want to help you finish off past first. One past is gone, and since we know how to do it now thanks to that kid..."  
  
"...then you'll have to go, right?"  
  
Megumi nodded. "It's kind of one of the little points of marriage. But friends are still important to us. Extremely important, may I add. We won't have you fight this alone."  
  
I felt so happy. I would've bellkicked, but I suck at those, and plus, they look really stupid. So I smiled brightly and gave them a huge thanks.  
  
"Hey Sano!" I heard Kenshin call. He motioned for Sanosuke.  
  
Sano rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Don't worry, it's fine." Megumi and I chanted in unison.  
  
I sighed. "You're so lucky..."  
  
Megumi looked at me, "How?"  
  
"Well...you have a happy life ahead of you." I half lied. I WAS happy for her, and she DID have a happy life ahead of her, but that wasn't necessarily the reason.  
  
But Megumi knew what was the reason.   
"You're thinking Kenshin will never propose to you because he did so in the past, right?"  
  
I still have to ask her about how she does that...but at that time, I just nodded sadly.   
Kenshin had a large smile on his face, I could see.   
  
"Kaoru..." Megumi said.  
  
"Y--Yes?"  
  
"You know he just wouldn't leave you hanging for the rest of this life."  
  
"I do?" I 'asked', pretending to sound confused.  
  
"Kaoru!" Megumi laughed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But is he purposely holding back?"  
  
"I think he is. It's another reverse Kaoru...and I'm sorry."  
  
"You have no need to apologize!" I said as I smiled at her. "Now go have fun, it's a special day!"  
  
Megumi returned my smile and Sano came strutting back over to us. They walked away, chatting and such. I relly couldn't understand much, since my focus was mainly elsewhere.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I had the strangest dream. It was indescribable, as if I was stuck in a world of blue. Suddenly, rain began to pour down, every drop sending out a "HA!" when it hit the ground. Soon it turned into a downpour. The rain was laughing at me, then the "HA's" turned into yelps that rang in my ears. Like the rain itself was somehow being murdered. It was scaring me, and the blue world began to shrink as the rain's screams grew louder. I must've been yelling out in my sleep, because I woke up to the feeling of someone gently shaking my shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru...wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes and let out a yelp. I took a few seconds to look around me. I was in my own room again, not trapped anywhere. I still must've had a shocked look on my face, because Kenshin asked me what happened.  
  
We had crouched together while I was telling him about my dream, and I felt much safer.  
  
"I wonder if this is a signal..." Kenshin wondered aloud, slightly tightening his grip around my waist.  
  
"Yeah...but for what?" I wondered, resting into his embrace.  
  
I could feel Kenshin sigh, not even being able to guess the answer.  
  
"Just keep reversing things Kaoru, and it won't matter..." he whispered into my ear.  
  
I nodded. Reverse, I kept thinking. Reverse, reverse, reverse.  
  
  
  
A/N: The ending of the chapter sucks but it's K&K. Pretty soon they'll have a REVERSE battle. It's pretty cool and and the Kenshin-gumi need their wits about them. AND, now Sano and Megumi (at least in my story) are wed! Yayness!  
Plus, I made Megumi smart in this chappie. For Spellhollow because I freaked her out with that Megumi comment. (HA! AND I MEANT THE ONE FROM NADESICO! Anyway...)  
I hope you like this chapter! I'm now forging for 100 reviews! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING OR THiS STORY IS GOING NOWHERE!!!! And ARIGATOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!  
  
I shall be enthusiastic...REALLY enthusiastic with these thank yous:  
  
~Naomi=Yeah, that part was funnie fun! Writing the Yahiko and Kaoru GETTING ALONG scene. It was priceless. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU for loving this fic. And again x100 for reviewing it. You're great.  
  
~amakasu toko=YES, THE GREAT TOKO! Thankies! Heehee, this review is really great. I've been getting a lot of that I see dead people stuff lol. Doesn't matter, I still love your reviews! Please, don't stop reviewing until the story is over! Which it isn't...yet. We're reaching that point though...ah well! Thanks a lot and keep reviewing!   
  
~Prudence-chan=Yes, I was thinking very nasty like. You were the only person who caught that, too. LOL! Well, thank you so much for being one of my reviwers! I grace every one of you! *bows*  
  
~mutsumi=Yes, there's a way. Things are getting a lot better! Please keep reviewing!!!  
  
~Kadiya=Thankies for yer compliment!!!! Well, I kept writing! ^-^  
  
~omochi=Allo dere again! So glad you like the way the story is turning into their side. ^~  
  
~i'm high on a character from ranma shampoo/bell bi*ch=very interesting first penname. HAHAHAHA! I love it! Anyway......you'd kill your fave rk female to get Sano? But, isn't your fave female Misao??? You've only been saying that since forever...and I knwo you don't like Sano+Misao....I don't think ANYONE does. And you want me to write an S+M STORY? Well....alright...if I can... KEEP REVIEWING!!!  
  
~Misanagi=Thank you again for your review. I really love your compliments! I hope you can like this chapter thing...please keep reviewing. Arigatou!!  
  
Well....that's all for now! PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME REACH 100 THEN I'LL BE REALLY REALLY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Because of Happiness

A/N: I might not actually get to the "reverse battle" today, but it's beginning, and past shall grow weaker because of the contents in this chapter!! MUAHAHAHAHA! And I only need 11 reviews to get to 100!! Please please please make me happy my dear readers! Here's chapter number 13....muahahahahaha.   
Hints of A+M here.  
(~To Midori Himura. Of course.~)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
Again, I was sitting at the window, staring out at the land before me.   
As I normally am, I was thinking.  
I was thinking about what to do...it had been MONTHS since we first started battling past.  
Heck, we'd already completed SCHOOL and they were still after us, just way too determined.  
I wasn't sure about how MUCH we'd have to change, as well. How much it would take for them to forever retreat.  
  
  
Well, I knew one thing that I could do to help. I could straighten Aoshi out. It would do us all good, and I'd see Misao's smiling face again. Her healing was coming slowly, and I just wanted to see my best friend happy again.  
  
  
I had made up my mind about that, so I ran out of my house and went to see Aoshi, who was where I knew he would be...  
  
  
  
I tapped on Aoshi's shoulder gently, and he turned around.   
  
I blinked and asked him, "You really want to stare at her while she's sleeping?"  
  
At first I thought he wasn't going to respond, but then he gave a quiet, "I'm just hoping she doesn't get worse."  
  
"I want to see her happy again too, so I've come to ask you a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's step outside the room for a second." I said, pushing the door open and beckoning Aoshi to follow me.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Please Aoshi...I want you to do this...for Misao..."  
  
Aoshi smirked. "No, it's not for Misao, nor is it for me. It's for you and Kenshin..."  
  
My mouth dropped open. "Excuse ME?! You really think I'm THAT selfish? Sure, I'll be happy once you do this because I'll get my chance with Kenshin again, but seeing Misao depressed like that is horrid!" I yelled loudly, not holding back any anger at all. "Once you do this, I know she'll be happier!! Please..." I trailed off.   
  
Well, Aoshi was certainly shocked. His mouth was slightly open and he couldn't stop blinking.  
  
"So does this mean you will?"   
  
Aoshi sighed. ''Of course it does."  
  
I smiled. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh, wait, I think you have a shopping trip to do..."  
  
Aoshi sighed. "But what about--?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch Misao. You just do what you have to do."  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I just sat in the hall, waiting for a happy Misao, and sure enough I heard a loud "YES!" from the other room and began laughing.  
  
Soon she came out into the hall and kneeled down next to me. She smiled and showed me the beautiful ring, fresh on her finger.   
  
"Oh, it's so beautiful. Congrats Misao!" I said, smiling. She was happy again.  
  
"Thanks Kaoru. I fell regenerated. I can do anything now!" Misao said, laughing.  
  
I laughed too. "Yeah, you can, because even I can feel past losing energy right now. You're happy again, Aoshi's happy, and I'm happy for you. We're winning Misao."  
  
Misao's smile grew brighter. "We ARE! We're winning! Oh thank goodness!" She exclaimed, giving me one of her happy friendship hugs.  
  
"Pretty soon we'll all be happy and we won't have to escape life..." Misao stated happily.  
  
"I know, just a little longer." I said, looking out the window and smiling.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello all! We are building to the fest. And now that Misao and Aoshi are engaged...you know what that means! And since they're last this time, guess who/WHAT loses more energy!!!! Sorry for the long wait, I've been getting into reading Earthian fanfiction. (And what kind of lame excuse is THAT? Oh well.)   
EE! Chihaya and Kagetsuya is adorable. IIRA! I mean, I hope you like this chappie!!!!! Well here's the thanks I owe to all you reviewers!  
  
  
  
Naomi=Yes, S+M is a cliffhanger couple. That's one of the reasons I gave them the chance first. And I'll be sure to check out your fanfiction soon, I swear! I really do! *smiles* Please keep reading, enjoying, and helping me on my way to 100 reviews!  
  
  
mutsumi=At the time, he couldn't do that. But now that Aoshi and Misao are seriously together...guess who can propose to Kaoru? ^-^ I seriously can't wait to write the next chapter. Well, thank you for your compliments...and I hope you can help me reach 100 too!!! *BIG SMILE*  
  
  
KitKat=Thankies so much for the really cool review! Keep it up!  
  
  
amakasu toko= THAT REVIEW WAS SUCH THE BEST ONE EVER! *BIG HAPPY KAWAII SMILE THAT MAKES ME LAUGH REALLY HARD* Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing I always look forward! Thank goodness you are enjoying this ficcie! Again, keep reviewing! Keep reviewing!  
  
  
Misanagi= Hello again to you to! And actually, lol those comments are kinda funny. Reverse, Sakabatou, just wandering. ^^;;; Anyway, the sakabatou DOES help them a bit...just to almost slip something. Thanks for your awesome reviews and I hope you keep doing so!!!  
  
  
Midori Natari Himura= *laughs* I'm sorry, but on your review for chap 11, that comment about Yahiko being good for something in death, iono, made me do this...*teehee*. Only it was a bit louder than that. Well, it USED to suck that Kenshin has to hold back, but does he have to anymore? Come on, please answer with FEELING! Oh my, that was scary. (BTW, while you're reading this, have you seen Earthian?) Thanks for your reviews, I'll be waiting for more!! ^-^  
  
  
g3ozlizh= It's okay, I can tell that you're happy. LOVE the finally at the end. That was adorable with the hapy face. *laughs* Well, I hope you still review and enjoy this fic. Arigatou!  
  
  
omochi= Well that time your statement wasn't exactly correct, but thanks for yer review hope you enjoy this chappie!!!  
  
  
  
*AHEM*, Well that's all for now!!! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE AND HELP ME REACH MY QUEST FOR 100 REVIEWS ARIGATOU!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Ribbon

A/N: Hehehe...we're nearing the end.  
Only one more chapter after this one and then the epilogue.   
There's one couple left hanging, and so something will happen with those two now.  
And every single person who's rading this kinda knows who, so I'll stop jabbering and I'll let you read it that good? Okay. Now read. And review. I'm SOOO close to being to 100! Please help me on my way there!   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had been sitting for the past hour, restlessly twiddling my thumbs, thinking. Yes, what a perfect combo, I know.  
I was excited and nervous. Aoshi and Misao were getting married tomorrow, one thing that I never thought I'd ever see, but it would be very exciting to witness.  
  
Slowly, I turned my head towards the door, hoping that someone would enter it. As if on cue, Kenshin turned the corner and smiled at me.  
  
With a smile like his, no matter what the cause was, I had to return it.  
  
Kenshin came in and sat down beside me on the bed, and w sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I turned my head, and asked eagerly, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
He turned his head towards mine, a deep seriousness in his violet eyes.  
"Yes, Kaoru, there is."  
  
He put a finger under my chin and whispered a few original words into my ear, "Kaoru, will you agree to stay with me forever?"  
  
I smiled, knowing what he meant. I whispered back, "Of course I will..."  
  
And as we shared a perfect kiss, I felt a band slide onto my own finger...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I had gotten everything that I needed, but I would soon figure out why Kenshin had that sly-ish look on his face a few minutes after we were officially engaged.  
  
I was lying down at the time, when Kenshin came into the room.   
  
"Ooh, Kaaooruu," he said in a teasing tone.   
  
I sat up and laughed, "Yes?" I asked.   
  
Kenshin held out a long black velvet box and said, "There's one thing from the past that I believe I owe you for..."  
  
I was a bit confused. I took it, opened it, and I could feel a smile spread across my face.  
  
Inside the box was a fresh, shiny, beautiful indigo ribbon.   
  
"You mean this is because of--"  
  
"--the one that I got blood on a looong time ago in my fight with Jineh."  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it."  
  
"Yes. And at the showdown, you can wear it as a fresh beginning. It won't represent the past, but the future..."   
He said, tying the beautiful ribbon into my hair.  
  
Once he was finished, I reached back and felt my new ribbon against my hair. Then I threw my arms around Kenshin's neck and began thanking him.  
  
We both started laughing, and we looked out into the sun, just waiting for the next day. We could feel what would happen on that day....  
  
  
  
That next morning...we'd be prepared. Prepared to win.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think of this chapter? Huh? Well?   
Plz dun forget to review me because every writer loves their reviews  
and I worked extra hard on this chapter. Now remember, there's a final  
chapter after this which will be pretty long...  
Then there's an epilogue, which really isn't an epilogue but oh well.  
And I have a question for you readers, IF I were to write a sequel to this, would you want me to?  
(And more importantly would you read it?) Not saying that I AM but still.  
  
Well here's my thanks I owe:   
  
  
Naomi=Okay, bring on the long reviews! This one should be reaaaaally long since it's a great chapter.  
I liked that long review of yers, keep it up. !!^-^!!  
  
  
mutsumi=Correct statements. Glad you enjoyed. Hope you really enjoy this chapter, because I have a feeling you've been waiting for it forever.  
  
  
Prudence-chan=Okay, past must really be weak now huh? Well, please keep reading and reviewing! Do it to the end! ^-^  
  
Misanagi= Thanks for the reverse review warning at the end of that. So the K-gumi are reversing the past anf now yer reversing reviews? Past must neva mess with you, no. Well thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ayumi=WELCOME BACK AND THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AGAIN IT WAS SO COOL TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!!! Anyway, great review, I read it over and over and I still read it. Hope you really loved this chap even though it was short the next one is long I swear. Well keep reviewing! Arigatou!  
  
omochi=They all just finished High school in this fic, if you pay really close attention to this one chapter...I forgot which one tho. OH WELL! *laughs* Well hope you liked this chap. Ja ne!!  
  
  
Please review I only need five more reviews!!! ^-^ 


	15. Chapter 15: Finale

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I have 100 reviews! Thank you all! Thank you thank you thank you!  
Well anyway, this is officially the last chapter in this series...but then there MIGHT BE a short  
preview type thingy after this.  
Hope you enjoy and thank you all who have been reviewing! ^~  
(~To Midori. I hope you read these last chapters.~)  
  
'  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We all marched up to the battlefield, triumph already written on our faces.  
  
Past sort of...levitated towards our general direction. They said, "Don't be so   
sure of yourselves. You're acting like you're going to win." They said.  
  
Misao rolled her eyes and said, "Look who's talking..."  
  
I could see them already beginning to lose strength from all the changes we hadn't directly made.  
They're color had grown a light grey, and their piercing red eyes now looked a bit drained of energy.  
I smiled. Plus, Yahiko and I had another talk the other night (which still kind of freaked me out, but oh well),  
and we decided the best way to defeat the past.  
  
I looked at Sano and Megumi, then to Aoshi and Misao. We all nodded to each other and we summoned our weapons and/or past tools. The past looked extremely pleased, and I was surprised that they jumped to conclusion island assuming we were going to actually fight with them.  
  
"Come on, give us your best shot.." They said, cackling.  
  
Sano snickered. I looked at past straight in the....well....eye, I guess, and said, "Best shot eh? Okay..."  
  
I held up my wooden sword to the sky and yelled, "Hit it Yahiko!"  
With that, a small clash of fire came from the sky and burned my sword up in a flash.   
It was of no use to me now. But that's what we needed.  
I heard the past let out a shrill cry, and one began to deteriorate.  
  
'It's working! It's working!' I thought, a smile creeping onto my face. Sano looked and saw that the past was beginning to try and attack. He quickly stuck out his arm and blocked the attack, then rolled his eyes.  
  
"COME ON!" I yelled. "KEEP LETTING THEM GO!"  
  
Aoshi's sheath sliced in half, and then lighting destroyed his kodachi's.  
I could hear Yahiko laughing as he said, "These things may come in handy sometime!"  
  
I looked at Yahiko's ghost irritatedly. He caught my look and said quickly, "Shutting up, getting back to work..."  
  
It went on for awhile, and past took a few strikes, missing most of the time. They were all disappearing.  
  
Near the end, there was only the middle on left standing. It was totally black, and it's descendants were all sprawled out onto the ground.  
  
There was also only one weapon left...the sakabatou.  
  
  
Kenshin raised his towards the sky with the point facing upwards, unlike the rest of us. He let out one last battle cry as a powerful blast shot through the sky and through his sword. It vanished, and a horryfying scream, worse than that of a banshee, came out from the last past as it lost it's place in line forever.  
  
We all smiled. Then I noticed a bottle of a glowing substance on the ground.  
I went over and picked it up, and on it was a piece of paper that said..."K------E-----N-----J-----I" on it.  
  
I bit my lip when I realized what the bottle meant.   
  
"They can't come back though..." Said Kenshin. I smiled at him. He was right.  
  
Memories may be recovered, but the past wouldn't have to haunt them anymore.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
It had been awhile long time since the defeat of past. I was officially a Himura...again, and, for the first time ever, Aoshi and Misao were beginning to start a family. Misao wasn't exactly happy until Mineko was happily born and etc.  
Sano and Megumi are still thinking about their future but they can (and WILL), take their time.  
Kenshin and I, well, we know what we'll do with our future.  
We will start a family, but with a totally different style from last time.  
  
The story doesn't completely end here, but I'll let someone else tell the next one...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? Satisfied with the final chapter? I guess I am.  
Here's my thanks, sorry that they aren't so long but I'm in a rush right  
now:  
  
  
  
~Crystal=Thanks. Good thing that you enjoyed.  
  
~mutsumi=GLAD YER HAPPY! ^-^  
  
~animeluverthatian=Welcome back! Thanks for the comments.  
  
~Naomi=Great Review.  
  
~Misanagi=THANKS FOR BEING REVIEWER #100!!!!!   
  
  
  
I hope all of you readers enjoyed this story, PLEASE stick around  
for the preview.   
  
~Spellcaster (Arigatou all reviewers! ^~)  
THANK YOU ALL! ^~ 


	16. Epilogue: Kenji

A/N: And so finally I add the epilogue. I don't think I'm going to get any more reviews for this, really, since it's been so long, but at least it'll finally be actually done (hallelujah!), and I can work on other stories. I'm not sure when or if I'll get the sequel up. When I get enough inspiration, I guess. Well, here's the epilogue/preview for the next story. Hope you like!  
  
(As always, to Midori, even though it's been so long since I decided on finishing.)  
  
~EPILOGUE~  
  
I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'god Kenji, that a lame thing to do,' but it's the only thing TO do nowadays.   
  
My life is such a mess.   
  
Girlfriend gone, and not a break-up, she just disappeared. Best friend, Mineko, always with her new boyfriend, whom I can't stand. Sister always out as well, no one to talk to.   
  
Yes, I have a sister. Twin sister, actually. My parents are always talking about how it's good to have something different. I, of course, have no idea what they mean about it anyway. I can't even pass math without anything above a "D+" anyway.  
  
I sigh. Oh, and if you want to know about my parents, they're usually home. I don't talk to them much anymore. I'm fifteen, do you expect me to?  
  
The ceiling is getting quite boring. I've lost count on how many bumps are on it enough times already. Another sigh. Is that all I can do?  
  
Oh, yes, Kenji, let's sigh again! Ah, I love sarcasm. Even on myself. It's stupid to use sarcasm on myself, I know, but oh well! It's not like anyone ELSE can see into my mind.  
  
There also just seems a part of me that's missing. And not a regular teenage phase, either. My whole life...or at least as far back as I can remember.   
  
The only thing I remember before I was four years old was sliding under the car when I was two and laughing about it, while I was under the car. Kekona, my sister, didn't think it was funny. I remember her pouty face after dad finally pulled me out. I laughed all the harder.  
  
A smile appears on my face, I can feel it. That's a good childhood memory, and a good thing to tease my sister about. I love imitating that face and having her blush with embarrassment whenever I do.  
  
Then I go back to wondering about the missing piece of me, and the smile vanishes.  
  
Quietly, my mother opens the door and says softly, "Kenji?"  
  
I look up, "Yeah?"  
  
"Come with me. It's time for you to know something."  
  
I walk with her out to the living room, where dad is, holding a bottle with a glowing substance in it. A label was on it. It was my name.  
  
"Kenji, drink this, and figure out things you might want to know," he said. I could tell by the looks on my parent's faces that this was one thing that they knew that they had to do, but didn't want to.  
  
I took the bottle and did as I was told. Soon the world was spinning and I could feel things draining into my mind. The missing piece was about to be replaced...  
  
...and I would finally know why my parent's thought that having Kekona as something different was so great.  
  
A/N: There, that's the epilogue. Woooo! Now you just all gotta wait for the new story! ...IF I write it. Tell me if you want to, even though I'm not gonna get any reviews for this.  
  
Here's my thanks:  
  
~DarkFairy=Hey, we met because of this story, didn't we? LOL. Thanks for the review, but sorry, the sequel is gonna be in Kenji's POV if I ever get around to it. This is prolly gonna be the first chapter to it. Thanks for the review.  
  
~Naomi=Hi! Yes, I finally finished. Are you happy? I hope so. I hope you review this as well, thanks for being so encouraging as the story went on.  
  
~Tateoka Demonica=Thank you so much for reviewing and putting this on your faves. It's finally over! Hehehe.  
  
~Midori Natari Himura=Thanks for complimenting me and saying that I did a wonderful job, even though on the previous fifteen chapters the writing stunk and we all know it. I think I did a much better job here, but tomorrow I'll hate it so it doesn't matter. *ahem* Anyhoo! Thanks for reading this story, because your opinion means a lot to me. Arigatou gozaimasu!!  
  
~Misanagi=Well, you would get a prize, but I'm so un-creative that I can't think of any. I'll read a fic of your's sometime, though! If that's good enough...even though everyone else reads your fanfics, so I'm not sure if my opinion would matter much. ^^;;  
  
~Ayumi=Hey! Thanks for complimenting this story and for following it through until the end! (I think.) Oh, and next time you're online, think you and Hiro could have another talk? I'm sorry, but I'm becoming an Ayumi-dono/Hiroharu fan! I know that's insane but oh well. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue, I've become better at writing than the other pieces of crap that I called 15 chapters of a story. Oops! Did I just insult myself again? Sorry. Well, whaddya gonna do? Erm, I mean, I'm looking forward to your review!  
  
~mutsumi=You were right! Kenji told the epilogue! Go you! Yahoo! ^-^ I got what you were trying to say, and thanks a lot. Really. I'm glad you liked this story.  
  
~Qfg=Thank you for the compliment of horrid japanese. LOL j/k. Arigatou gozaimasu for putting this on your faves list and enjoying it! ^____^ 


End file.
